pillada
by klarablack1981
Summary: Y si Leah fuera pillada infraganti cuando practica algo intimo,por el chico que le gusta MA18  contenido sexual. ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO AL CHICO QUE FUE CAPAZ DE HACERLE LO QUE PASA EN LA HISTORIA A SU NOVIA. Besos para los dos


**PILLADA**

**PENSAMIENTO DE LEAH**

Estaba harta de no tener relaciones sexuales, así que lo único que me quedaba era consolarme yo sola. Así que muchas noches en la soledad del bosque me quitaba la ropa y me consolaba.

Lo que menos me podía imaginar es que una noche de esas, uno de la manada me pillaría . Era otra noche como otra cualquiera, y me sentía cachonda, con solo pensar en él. El dueño de mis más sucios pensamientos, quien lo pensaría, yo desde luego que no.

Me quite la ropa y empecé a manosearme los pechos, el vientre y enseguida estaba húmeda, bajé mi mano entre mis piernas y jugué con mi clítoris mis dedos resbalan, sin problemas hasta mi interior, haciéndome llegar al cielo del placer y justo en el momento de correrme jadee su nombre el que menos me podía imaginar, pero era el que más me ponía .

**PENSAMIENTO DE JACOB**

Iba corriendo a cuatro patas cuando percibí un olor, un extraño olor al que no estaba acostumbrado, pero me gustaba, me atraía, dejé la transformación y me puse en mi forma humana y me acerqué a investigar, me quedé detrás de unos matorrales, me acerque lo más sigilosamente, escuchaba jadeos, gemidos y había otro sonido como un tic tic, cada vez más rápido, al ritmo de los gemidos, me estaba gustando lo que oía. Cuando ya podía ver , vi, lo que menos me podía imaginar, era Leah estaba desnuda con una de sus manos se acariciaba sus pechos, incluso se los estiraba hacía arriba para poder lamérselos con su lengua, la otra mano la tenía en su entrepierna, de allí era de donde venía ese extraño tic tic cada vez más rápido, era el sonido de su clítoris húmedo, _¡ CARAY!¡ wau! Que espectaculo_, mmmmmmm, me estaba animando , me estaba poniendo la polla dura, ya me la podía notar, quien pudiera ser en estos momentos la mano de Leah, la que tenía entre sus piernas, en su coñito, que por cierto lo tenía rasurado, no conocía esa faceta de ella, jamás me lo habría imaginado, la verdad es que jamás pensé en Leah en este aspecto y en ninguno para ser sincero, pero aquello me gustaba y de qué manera, mi miembro estaba de acuerdo conmigo y cada vez más. Me agarre mi pene y empecé a meneármelo, mirando aquel espectáculo, ella seguía jadeando, retorciéndose de placer, despatarrándose cada vez más mmmmmmm, levantando su pelvis para demostrar que estaba viviendo y disfrutando ese momento, y como lo estaría disfrutando que ni si quiera se percato de mi presencia, a pesar de sus sentido de loba. Los gemidos y jadeos iban cada vez más rápidos, más altos con más intensidad ya iba a llegar al orgasmo y yo también estaba a punto de caramelo. Lo que menos me podía imaginar es el final de aquella escena, de aquella masturbación privada, o semiprivada, justo cuando llego al éxtasis dijo- _JAKE_- en el ultimo jadeo, yo me corrí de seguido. No me lo podía creer, había jadeado mi nombre y como lo jadeo, con gusto, con placer, me encanto. Me retire para que no me viera, seguía tumbada con la respiración entrecortada y yo me aleje con tanto sigilo con el que me acerque, tal vez esta situación sea divertida y otro motivo para chinchar a Leah, me voy a divertir.

**PENSAMIENTO DE LEAH**

Estuve un buen rato hasta recuperarme, había sido intenso, incluso me atrevería a decir más intenso que de costumbre, me levante y cambié de fase, era extraño pero percibí el olor de Jacob y de algo más pero no supe que fue, salí corriendo hacía mi casa. Cuando llegué cerca volví a mi forma humana, me vestí y acercándome me dí cuenta de que estaba toda la manada cenando en mi casa, malditos perros sarnosos e inútiles.

- Hola mama, hola Seth- dije al entrar. Los demás se me quedaron mirando, como diciendo que pasa que no nos ves?

- Hola hija- me respondió mi madre. – hola hermana – dijo mi hermano

- Hola – dijeron los demás al unísono. Yo no respondí.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio mientras mi madre esperaba a que contestara a los chicos de la manada y ellos me observaban esperando respuesta. Seguí callada.

- Leah , hija no seas desagradable, saluda a los chicos- me dijo mi madre

- Hola asquerosos cuadrúpedos- contesté

-Hola arpía – me contestaron todos al unísono

- ¿Esto lo habéis practicado?- dije

- El que….- preguntaron otra vez todos

- Eso de contestarme todos a la vez como si fuerais uno,¿ os ha costado mucho poneros de acuerdo?

- Es que así nos ahorramos decirte lo que te odiamos de en uno en uno- dijo Paul- asi nos es más fácil ignorarte, si lo hacemos en grupo- terminó.

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajjajaj- las carcajadas de Quill, Embry y Jared sonaron por toda la casa.

-Ah bueno, pero eso no me extraña- solté con una sonrisa maléfica

- ¿El qué?- volvieron a preguntar al unísono, incluso ahora se les unió mi madre y mi hermano

- A que uno por uno no podáis conmigo y os tengáis que unir contra mi- dije

- Yo te puedo cuando quieras- soltó Paul

- Y yo también- soltaron Embry y Jared al mismo tiempo

- Me da igual, que vengáis en grupo, de dos en dos o de en uno en uno, me da lo mismo- con esto me di la vuelta hacia la cocina para comer allí sola y tranquila.

- Leah ¿Dónde vas? Aquí tienes tu sitio al lado mío, venga hija no seas maleducada, con la visita, vamos siéntate- me ordeno mi madre.

- Mama – dije.

- Dime hija

-No es también de mala educación, ir a casa ajena e insultar ¿a uno de los anfitriones?

- Leah, no empieces por favor, tengamos la cena en paz- dijo mi madre

- En paz estábamos hasta que entro Leah- dijo Quill

- Jajajajajjaajajaj- casi todos rieron, menos Sam, Jacob que me miraba raro, y mi leal hermano Seth, incluso mi madre no pudo reprimir las carcajadas.

**PENSAMIENTO DE LEAH**

Esto era extraño, sobre todo viniendo de Jacob black, no me gustaba la cara que tenía esta noche, estaba como divirtiendose a mi costa, ¿Qué coño le pasa a este imbecil?. No me extraño que mi hermano no se riera, incluso no me extraño de Sam, a el no le gusta que me estuvieran atacando todo el santo día, pero de Jake, no me gustaba un pelo, ¿Qué estará pensando?

**PENSAMIENTO DE JACOB**

Estoy deseando quedarme a solas contigo, para empezar a divertirme, o mejor.

- Oye Leah, cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Dónde has estado?hace rato que nosotros llegamos después de nuestra reunión en el bosque, es más vienes con la respiración entrecortada y el pelo lleno de hojas-dijo Jacob, con esa sonrisa estúpida.

- Es verdad hija has tardado bastante y encima apareces con esas pintas

- Si hermanita, te estuve esperando , pero no apareciste.-dijo Seth .

- No será que tienes algún chico raptado por ahí ¿no?, ya que por propia voluntad no creo que se acercara a ti- dijo el imbécil de Jared

- A vosotros que os importa donde estuve y el aspecto que tenga-dije.

_-_ Callaros ya dejadla tranquila- dijo Sam

-Bueno hija entiendo que no quieras contestar a Jacob y Jared, incluso a tu hermano

-¿Eh? – Dijo mi hermano.

- Cállate Seth- le ordeno mi madre- pero que yo sepa yo también te he preguntado y no creo que sea manera de contestarme, hija.

- Lo siento mama, pero es que esta panda de….

- Leah- me regaño mi madre

- Estos tipejos me ponen de los nervios y de mala leche, mama lo siento si te he ofendido ¿vale? Me voy a la cocina a terminar de cenar- dije dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

**PENSAMIENTO DE JACOB**

Ahora es mi momento. Me disculpe para ir al baño y cuando salí del baño me dirigí a la cocina, al encuentro de ese chocho que me traía malo.

**PENSAMIENTO DE LEAH**

A que venía la pregunta de donde estaba, porque he tardado tanto, a quien le importaba, menudo grupo de infelices, incluida mi madre, no sé como lo hacía pero siempre soy yo la mala, tengo talento natural para quedar como la mala. De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió ,¡ay DIOS! Es él, tranquilo coñito ¿vale? No te pongas a babosear por él contrólate ,oh, oh demasiado tarde.¡MIERDA! que quería ahora.

- Jacob, si has venido a darme por saco vete por donde has venido, ¿vale?-_._

No me dijo nada solo se me quedo mirando la espalda, me iba a volver cuando noté que me rodeo la cintura con sus manos y acerco sus calientes labios a mí y me dijo al oído.

-¿Cuando va a ser la próxima vez?

-¿La próxima vez?. No entiendo ¿de que hablas?

- Seguro que no sabes de que hablo- dijo todavía en un susurro pegado a mi oído_._

- Oye Black si es un acertijo dime la respuesta no estoy para tus juegos ¿vale?.Se separo de mi y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina pero antes de abrirlase paro y me dijo de espaldas a mi.

- La próxima vez que vayas al bosque, quítate las hojas de los pelos, así disimularas mejor que te revolcaste por el suelo- dijo yéndose hacia el comedor, con media sonrisa.

**PENSAMIENTO DE LEAH**

¿Qué? De que va todo esto. Espera, espera, voy a analizar, como empezó todo esto, primero me pregunta por qué tardo en volver a mi casa y después mi aspecto, pues no entiendo nada la verdad, se me escapa algo, un momento que es lo último que me ha dicho del suelo, ¿Qué me quitara las hojas del pelo para disimular que me revolqué por el suelo?. Un segundo ¡ NO NO ES IMPOSIBLE! QUE LO SEPA, NADIE ME VIO, NADIE ME VE NUNCA JODER , JODER ,salí disparada hacia el salón. Todos se me quedaron mirando por la repentina entrada que había hecho. Miré alrededor buscando al imbécil de Jacob, ¡POR DIOS NO PUEDE SABERLO! IMPOSIBLE. Vi que no estaba y pregunte por él, mi hermano me dijo que se había ido a su casa, salí disparada en dirección casa Black cambié de fase, tenía que hablar con él, era imposible que supiera que me masturbaba en el bosque y que no era la primera vez.

_**Conversación en la mente de los lobos**_

_- ¿Qué no es la primera vez?- niña mala_

_- Oh mierda- Jake por favor no digas nada, que nadie lo sepa, por favor- le suplique_

_-Ven a la cascada- me ordenó_

_- Te sigo._

Corrí hacía la cascada, intente calmarme antes de que él llegara y me dejara explicarme, por Dios que no se lo diga a nadie, otro motivo más para que se rían y se metan conmigo, estoy jodida. Me apoye de cara a la roca que había, dándole la espalda al bosque, baje la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle, de pronto noté dos brazos por detrás rodeándome la cintura, me iba dar la vuelta para encararme con él. Joder que vergüenza, mi alfa me ha visto retorcerme de gusto por él, no puede ser noooo. Llego la hora dar la cara Leah, salí de fase y allí estaba él, me acerqué y empecé a hablar rápido por los nervios.

- Jake, te lo suplico no se lo digas a nadie, e intenta ocultarlo en tu mente cuando seas lobo, por favor.Y…..-no lo pude evitar ya estaba llorando

- Leah, lLeah relájate ¿de que me hablas?- me pregunto como si el no lo supiera, un momento a lo mejor no lo sabe.

- No sabes ¿de que te hablo?- le dije poniendo voz inocente- ¿de verdad?

- Ni idea- contestó

- Entonces a que venía el numerito de donde había estado, y las ramas en mi pelo por revolcarme por el suelo- le dije aunque la ultima parte la podía haber reprimido.

- ¿Qué te has revolcado por el suelo? ¿Así? Con quien? ¿Lo conozco'?

- Emmmm, no se yo… creí que tu… me viste ayer en el bosque- bien el tartamudeo da inocencia.

- Pues claro que te vi- me dijo tan normal.

Me estaba tomando el pelo si me vió como es que preguntaba con quien me había revolcado por el suelo- hummm, vamos a ver Jake, si me aclaro, si me viste ayer en el bosque como es que preguntas con quien estuve- le dije

- La verdad es que yo ayer también estuve en el bosque con alguien, por eso- me dijo un poco ¿avergonzado? Jacob Black avergonzándose, no me lo podía creer,jajajjajajaja.

- ¿Así?, ¿Con quien? ¿La conozco?- le dije haciéndome eco de sus mismas preguntas

- Pues si- me dijo seguro de sí mismo, esto no me gustaba un pelo- Bueno y ¿con quien?- Le insistí viendo que no me respondía.

- La conoces, sueñas con ella- me dijo

- ¿Qué yo sueño con ella?, pero quien es ¿la conozco del instituto, de la reserva? , dime Jake ¿de donde la conozco?, ¿y sueño con ella? – vamos contéstame no te quedes mirándome como idiota dime algo me mata la curiosidad.

- Pues la curiosidad mató al gato, sabes?- me dijo para distraerme

-Oh venga Jake, soy tu beta , vamos dímelo, lo que si te puedo decir alfa que me alegro de que te hayas olvidado de Bella Swan y empieces a salir con otras chicas me alegro- le dije

- ¿En serio Leah , te alegras por mi?- me dijo incrédulo

-Pues claro que me alegro Jake y mucho, ahora deja de darle vueltas y dime quien es.

-Bueno su nombre empieza por P- me dio una pista

- ¿P? a quien conozco que su nombre empiece por P-, nos é Jake no me has aclarado nada, y eso de que sueño con ella, ¿no pensarás que soy lesbiana? ¿Verdad?

- No, no veo que te gustan las pollas- dijo casi sonriendo y en un susurro

- ¿Qué has dicho?- le pregunté

- No nada- dijo sonriendo otra vez.

-¿P?pues no sé Jake como no me des más pistas, no sé, pero que te quede claro , que yo no sueño con ella, ¿vale?- le dije, no entendía nada, me estaba perdiendo algo y no sabía que era.

- ¿Quieres otra pista?- me dijo- Si claro, lo quiero averiguar- venga dime-

- ¿Segura? ¿No te enfadaras ni nada?- me dijo aguantándose la risa.

- Me perdí el chiste me lo cuentas y cómo es eso de que me voy a mosquear

- No es ningún chiste, es la respuesta a tu pregunta la que me hace gracia- me dijo mientras se acercaba al borde del precipicio de la cascada.

- Oh venga Jake no te hagas de rogar , dime

- Bueno ahí va la respuesta es…. La mujer del pollo- dijo antes de lanzarse a la laguna de la cascada.

-¿La mujer del pollo?, que respuesta ¿era esa? La mujer del pollo es…¡DIOS! NO JODER ME HA TOMADO EL PELO, SABE LO QUE HICE EN EL BOSQUE Y SE HA ESTADO RIENDO DE MI TODO EL RATO.

Miré hacia la laguna a ver si salía a la superficie, y ahí estaba él saliendo a la orilla partido de risa, por mi estupidez, se giro y se me quedo mirando riéndose.

- Hey Leah, me alegro que disfrutaras de mi amiga, jajjajajajajaj, te dije que soñabas con ella y que te ibas a mosquear he acertado en todo, jajajajajajajajajajaa. Vamos tirate al agua y seguimos hablando aquí abajo.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Acaba de decirme que sigamos hablando tan normal, después del ridículo más grande de mi vida, mosqueada no , muerta de vergüenza si, ya me daba lo mismo que se rieran de mi o a mi costa pero mi secreto, y encima se tuvo que enterar él el origen de mi deseo.

-Leah. ¿Leah? Sigues ahí arriba?- preguntó él desde el fondo de la laguna- Yo ya corría a cuatro patas, ¡ qué vergüenza!, cuando se enteren todos los chicos, mierda, mierda y mierda, no paré de correr hasta que se hizo de noche. Cambié de fase y me puse mi camiseta y pantalones cortos, antes de ponerme el pantalón, me di cuenta de que ya estaba otra vez húmeda, tenía ganas otra vez de masturbarme, no me controlare, se acabo ya se van a enterar en toda la reserva. Joder. Me voy a dormir, se acabo esta noche no hay masturbaciones que valgan. Me tumbe y me quede dormida enseguida.

Me desperté no sé muy bien porque, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente, agudicé mi olfato y mi oído, escuchaba gemidos y jadeos, no es imposible por favor no, el olor era algo que no había olido hasta ahora, pero me atraía, me acerque muy despacio hasta que se me quedo a la vista un pequeño claro, con un chico de espaldas, ah mira de maravilla . Hoy que soy yo la que decide no masturbarse, llega este y se anima , bueno pues nada voy a seguir durmiendo, no sé porque motivo no me moví del sitio me quedé mirando como el chico de agarraba su rabo duro y tieso, mmmmmmmmm, no Leah controla , no lo pude evitar empecé a tocarme contra un árbol, y seguía mirando al chico, que seguía a un ritmo frenético su masturbación privada, yo estaba chorreando, empecé con mis dedos, imaginándome la polla de aquel chico entrando y saliendo de mi chocho , mmmmmmmmmmmmm_"si si sigue, vamos más deprisa, oh si si si si"__, _llegué al cielo, buff que gustazo. El chico casi se había corrido al mismo tiempo que yo, pero en el ultimo jadeo dijo algo que me dejo helada jadeo mi nombre LEAH, ¡oh Dios! si es Jacob, el chico al que acabo de ver masturbarse era Jacob, Jacob Black. De repente alguien dijo a mi espalda.

- Y espero que hayas disfrutado de mi masturbación, como yo disfrute de la tuya. Leah jamás quise delatarte para que se rieran de ti, lo de la broma, ya sabes cómo soy, pero lo que vi aquella noche fue maravilloso y mejor aun cuando jadeaste mi nombre, me quede sin palabras como tu ahora .

-¿Qqqqqqq?- no me salía nada por la boca me quede allí parada sin decir nada . El se acercaba a mi y todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado y aunque siga sin creérmelo el me beso en los labios y me dijo que me amaba y yo me arme de valor y le dije lo que sentía sin palabras, no sé si me explico.

**FIN**


End file.
